book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
The Millenium Portal
-Made by Rogueporto/hack The Millenium Portal theory "Book of Mario" has many options for theories, some more detailed than others, but focusing on the main aspect: the text. While the text is as random as it could be, it still holds many possibilities for different types of lore and theories, mine being the Millenium Portal theory. I first would like to address that there's a war going on: The Greeks vs The Persians. This war has been taking place for years, with both civilizations gaining more technology. The game starts off explaining what happened to the world: a storm occured and turned people into words(which i believe scrambles them, explaining the text) and makes them sad(explaining the attitude of Carbon aswell as the many insults), of course, who better to call upon than Mario? Mario(or Bart) cannot talk, therefore unaffected by the storm...is it a storm though? I believe that this "storm" is actually a spell casted by the Persian Queen before being put to sleep by the wizard Rogueport. The persians take advantage of this curse by capturing(and wiping the memory) Princess Of Peaches, the heir to the persian queen's throne. Now Bartio has to save our world by ending this war and defeating the Persians. In the game, many events occur as Mario(or Bart) progresses through the sections, such as the British Revolution or a "War in Asia", which leads to very odd history placements, but what if I told you that these events change after every Chapter? What if Rogue Harbor was a post war futuristic advanced civilization capable of controlling timr? If you take a look at the town you may laugh, as it seems no different to a small abandoned town, BUT with one exception: the Door. This door is no ordinary door, it is referred as "The Millenium Portal" and uses a "Card" to activate, which led me to believe that the door is a Time Machine. Yes, a Time Machine. Everytime Mario inserts the card(powered by the Glass Stars), the Time Machine places our hero in a different period. One problem however, the period seems random and can only have many possibilities. We were in the Medieval Ages, the Industrial Age and now we head to the floating sky city where people enjoys the war(I believe this is the future). I also like to believe that this Time Machine was the only one ever built due to it's randomness, how the Persians also seek for the glass stars and Professor Caeser Reality's ambition...speaking of which, doesn't it seem odd how he mentions all these techno stuff like factories, hammers that turn you into trees and portals? Could he be a time traveler, but due to the spell he can't tell us, thus explaining his wacky personalities? I don't know, all I can hope for is story progress and hopefully more explanations to support this theory. Anyways, that is my theory of this game's crazy story. I hope it makes sense to you and hopefully it doesn't change much during the coming chapters...i mean Sections! Category:Theories